Pixel Town
"Pixel Town" is a small casual town within Blamo, the map is just one small chunk of land with a road that leads all the way down to a cliff side where the road breaks off. There are only four houses in this town, each representing the color of that house owners T-shirt with the outer area of the town surrounded by pine trees. At the center of the town is a fountain with four grey benches surrounding it, and the entire town has very normal simplistic colors. This map is actually very relaxing and tranquil in a sense for Blamos crazy weird overtones, it's a nice place to just sit and relax. TopHats Description "You are in Pixel Town, created by ionicity". "Here in Pixel Town, everything is very straight edged. You're much an outcast here, you pill shaped creep".' ' 'NPC's ' '''Red Shirt Man: '''Next to the red house at the front of the map you can find a large man in a red shirt, speak to him and he'll describe how frustrated he is because he's the biggest person there but has the smallest house and how he ended up breaking his doorway. '''Green Shirt Man: '''If you go inside the green house that's next to the red one, you'll find a man in a green shirt watching TV (The show that he happens to be watching is Steven Universe), talk to him and he'll ask you to go away for he's to busy watching his sentient rock show, if you say yes he'll thank you and tell you bye, if you say no then he'll threaten to call the cops only then realizing they have no cops. '''Yellow Shirt Man: '''If you go into the yellow house next to the blue house, you'll find a yellow shirted person hanging from the ceiling, talk to him and he'll ask if you like gravity, say yes and he'll call you a nerd, say no and he'll respond with "me neither!". '''Grey Shirt Man #1: '''On the bottom right bench next to the fountain you can find a smiling man in a gray shirt, talk to him and he'll ask if furniture even exists in "Pixel Town", say yes and respond with how he haven't seen any in those houses, say no and he'll wonder why. '''Grey Shirt Man #2: '''On the top right bench next to the fountain you can find another smiling grey shirt man, talk to him and he'll wonder why everyone here looks similar. '''Grey Shirt Man #3: '''On the bottom left bench next to the fountain you can find another smiling grey shirt man, talk to him and he'll question you if you noticed that the people that live there's shirts match there houses, say yes and he'll tell you that he was just wondering if anyone else noticed, say no and he'll say "Really? I thought it was obvious.". '''Grey Shirt Man #4: '''On the far left of the map somewhere in all the tress you can find another grey shirt man but he's curled up next to a campfire sleeping '''Blue Shirt Man: '''At the end of the map where the road ends you can find a man in a blue shirt sitting on the edge of the map, talk to him and he won't say anything, you can push him off the edge if you please. If you are very careful, you can even bring him right outside the train station! Category:Places